Calcium channels are membrane-spanning, multi-subunit proteins that allow controlled entry of Ca.sup.2+ ions into cells from the extracellular fluid. Cells throughout the animal kingdom, and at least some bacterial, fungal and plant cells, possess one or more types of calcium channel.
The most common type of calcium channel is voltage dependent. "Opening" of a voltage-dependent channel to allow an influx of Ca.sup.2+ ions into the cells requires a depolarization to a certain level of the potential difference between the inside of the cell bearing the channel and the extracellular medium bathing the cell. The rate of influx of Ca.sup.2+ into the cell depends on this potential difference. All "excitable" cells in animals, such as neurons of the central nervous system (CNS), peripheral nerve cells and muscle cells, including those of skeletal muscles, cardiac muscles, and venous and arterial smooth muscles, have voltage-dependent calcium channels.
Multiple types of calcium channels have been identified in mammalian cells from various tissues, including skeletal muscle, cardiac muscle, lung, smooth muscle and brain, see, e.g., Bean, B. P.(1989) Ann. Rev. Physiol. 51:367-384 and Hess, P. (1990) Ann. Rev. Neurosci. 56:337!. The different types of calcium channels have been broadly categorized into four classes, L-, T-, N-, and P-type, distinguished by current kinetics, holding potential sensitivity and sensitivity to calcium channel agonists and antagonists.
Calcium channels are multisubunit proteins. For example, rabbit skeletal muscle calcium channel contains two large subunits, designated .alpha..sub.1 and .alpha..sub.2, which have molecular weights between about 130 and about 200 kilodaltons ("kD"), and one to three different smaller subunits of less than about 60 kD in molecular weight. At least one of the larger subunits and possibly some of the smaller subunits are glycosylated. Some of the subunits are capable of being phosphorylated. The .alpha..sub.1 subunit has a molecular weight of about 150 to about 170 kD when analyzed by sodium dodecylsulfate (SDS)-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (PAGE) after isolation from mammalian muscle tissue and has specific binding sites for various 1,4-dihydropyridines (DHPs) and phenylalkylamines. Under non-reducing conditions (in the presence of N-ethylmaleimide), the .alpha..sub.2 subunit migrates in SDS-PAGE as a band corresponding to a molecular weight of about 160-190 kD. Upon reduction, a large fragment and smaller fragments are released. The .beta. subunit of the rabbit skeletal muscle calcium channel is a phosphorylated protein that has a molecular weight of 52-65 kD as determined by SDS-PAGE analysis. This subunit is insensitive to reducing conditions. The .gamma. subunit of the calcium channel, which is not observed in all purified preparations, appears to be a glycoprotein with an apparent molecular weight of 30-33 kD, as determined by SDS-PAGE analysis.
In order to study calcium channel structure and function, large amounts of pure channel protein are needed. Because of the complex nature of these multisubunit proteins, the varying concentrations of calcium channels in tissue sources of the protein, the presence of mixed populations of calcium channels in tissues, difficulties in obtaining tissues of interest, and the modifications of the native protein that can occur during the isolation procedure, it is extremely difficult to obtain large amounts of highly purified, completely intact calcium channel protein.
Characterization of a particular type of calcium channel by analysis of whole cells is severely restricted by the presence of mixed populations of different types of calcium channels in the majority of cells. Single-channel recording methods that are used to examine individual calcium channels do not reveal any information regarding the molecular structure or biochemical composition of the channel. Furthermore, in performing this type of analysis, the channel is isolated from other cellular constituents that might be important for natural functions and pharmacological interactions.
Characterization of the gene or genes encoding calcium channels provides another means of characterization of different types of calcium channels. The amino acid sequence determined from a complete nucleotide sequence of the coding region of a gene encoding a calcium channel protein represents the primary structure of the protein. Furthermore, secondary structure of the calcium channel protein and the relationship of the protein to the membrane may be predicted based on analysis of the primary structure. For instance, hydropathy plots of the .alpha..sub.1 subunit protein of the rabbit skeletal muscle calcium channel indicate that it contains four internal repeats, each containing six putative transmembrane regions Tanabe, T. et al. (1987) Nature 328:313!.
The cDNA and corresponding amino acid sequences of the .alpha..sub.1, .alpha..sub.2, .beta. and .gamma. subunits of the rabbit skeletal muscle calcium channel see, Tanabe et al. (1987) Nature 328:313-318; published International Application No. WO 89/09834, which is the same as U.S. application Ser. No. 07/603,751, abandoned which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 07/176,899, abandoned; Ruth et al. (1989) Science 245:1115-1118; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 482,384, filed Feb. 20, 1990! have been determined. The cDNA and corresponding amino acid sequences of .alpha..sub.1 subunits of rabbit cardiac muscle Mikami, A. et al. (1989) Nature 340:230-233! and lung Biel, M. (1990) FEBS Letters 269:409-412! calcium channels have been determined.
In addition, a cDNA clone encoding a rabbit brain calcium channel (designated the BI channel) has been isolated Mori, Y. et al. (1991) Nature 350:398-402!. Partial cDNA clones encoding portions of several different subtypes, referred to as rat brain class A, B, C and D, of the calcium channel .alpha..sub.1 subunit have been isolated from rat brain cDNA libraries Snutch, T. et al. (1990) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:3391-3395!. More recently full-length rat brain class A Starr, T. et al. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:5621-5625! and class C Snutch, T. et al. (1991) Neuron 7:45-57! cDNA clones have been isolated. Although the amino acid sequence encoded by the rat brain class C DNA is approximately 95% identical to that encoded by the rabbit cardiac muscle calcium channel .alpha..sub.1 subunit-encoding DNA, the amino acid sequence encoded by the rat brain class A DNA shares only 33% sequence identity with the amino acid sequence encoded by the rabbit skeletal or cardiac muscle .alpha..sub.1 subunit-encoding DNA. A cDNA clone encoding another rat brain calcium channel .alpha..sub.1 subunit has also been obtained Hui, A. et al. (1991) Neuron 7:35-44!. The amino acid sequence encoded by this clone is .about.70% homologous to the proteins encoded by the rabbit skeletal and cardiac muscle calcium channel DNA. A cDNA clone closely related to the rat brain class C .alpha..sub.1 subunit-encoding cDNA and sequences of partial cDNA clones closely related to other partial cDNA clones encoding apparently different calcium channel .alpha..sub.1 subunits have also been isolated see Snutch, T. et al. (1991) Neuron 7:45-57; Perez-Reyes, E. et al. (1990) J. Biol. Chem. 265:20430; and Hui, A. et al. (1991) Neuron 7:35-44!. DNA clones encoding other calcium channels have also been identified and isolated.
Expression of cDNA encoding calcium channel subunits has been achieved with several of the different rabbit or rat .alpha..sub.1 subunit cDNA clones discussed above. Voltage-dependent calcium currents have been detected in murine L cells transfected with DNA encoding the rabbit skeletal muscle calcium channel .alpha..sub.1 subunit Perez-Reyes et al. (1989) Nature 340:233-236 (1989)!. These currents were enhanced in the presence of the calcium channel agonist Bay K 8644. Bay K 8644-sensitive Ba.sup.2+ currents have been detected in oocytes injected with in vitro transcripts of the rabbit cardiac muscle calcium channel .alpha..sub.1 subunit cDNA Mikami, A. et al. (1989) Nature 340:230-233!. These currents were substantially reduced in the presence of the calcium channel antagonist nifedipine. Barium currents of an oocyte co-injected with RNA encoding the rabbit cardiac muscle calcium channel .alpha..sub.1 subunit and the RNA encoding the rabbit skeletal muscle calcium channel .alpha..sub.2 subunit were more than 2-fold larger than those of oocytes injected with transcripts of the rabbit cardiac calcium channel .alpha..sub.1 subunit-encoding cDNA. Similar results were obtained when oocytes were co-injected with RNA encoding the rabbit lung calcium channel .alpha..sub.1 subunit and the rabbit skeletal muscle calcium channel .alpha..sub.2 subunit. The barium current was greater than that detected in oocytes injected only with RNA encoding the rabbit lung calcium channel .alpha..sub.1 subunit Biel, M. et al. (1990) FEBS Letters 269:409-412!. Inward barium currents have been detected in oocytes injected with in vitro RNA transcripts encoding the rabbit brain BI channel Mori et al. (1991) Nature 350:398-402!. These currents were increased by two orders of magnitude when in vitro transcripts of the rabbit skeletal muscle calcium channel .alpha..sub.2, .beta., or .alpha..sub.2, .beta. and .gamma. subunits were co-injected with transcripts of the BI-encoding cDNA. Barium currents in oocytes co-injected with transcripts encoding the BI channel and the rabbit skeletal muscle calcium channel .alpha..sub.2 and .beta. were unaffected by the calcium channel antagonists nifedipine or .omega.-CgTx and inhibited by Bay K 8644 and crude venom from Agelenopsis aperta.
The results of studies of recombinant expression of rabbit calcium channel .alpha..sub.1 subunit-encoding cDNA clones and transcripts of the cDNA clones indicate that the .alpha..sub.1 subunit forms the pore through which calcium enters cells. The relevance of the barium currents generated in these recombinant cells to the actual current generated by calcium channels containing as one component the respective .alpha..sub.1 subunits in vivo is unclear. In order to completely and accurately characterize and evaluate different calcium channel types, however, it is essential to examine the functional properties of recombinant channels containing all of the subunits as found in vivo.
Although there has been limited success in expressing DNA encoding rabbit and rat calcium channel subunits, far less has been achieved with respect to human calcium channels. Little is known about human calcium channel structure and function and gene expression. An understanding of the structure and function of human calcium channels would permit identification of substances that, in some manner, modulate the activity of calcium channels and that have potential for use in treating such disorders.
Because calcium channels are present in various tissues and have a central role in regulating intracellular calcium ion concentrations, they are implicated in a number of vital processes in animals, including neurotransmitter release, muscle contraction, pacemaker activity, and secretion of hormones and other substances. These processes appear to be involved in numerous human disorders, such as CNS and cardiovascular diseases. Calcium channels, thus, are also implicated in numerous disorders. A number of compounds useful for treating various cardiovascular diseases in animals, including humans, are thought to exert their beneficial effects by modulating functions of voltage-dependent calcium channels present in cardiac and/or vascular smooth muscle. Many of these compounds bind to calcium channels and block, or reduce the rate of, influx of Ca.sup.2+ into the cells in response to depolarization of the cell membrane.
An understanding of the pharmacology of compounds that interact with calcium channels in other organ systems, such as the CNS, may aid in the rational design of compounds that specifically interact with subtypes of human calcium channels to have desired therapeutic effects, such as in the treatment of neurodegenerative and cardiovascular disorders. Such understanding and the ability to rationally design therapeutically effective compounds, however, have been hampered by an inability to independently determine the types of human calcium channels and the molecular nature of individual subtypes, particularly in the CNS, and by the unavailability of pure preparations of specific channel subtypes to use for evaluation of the specificity of calcium channel-effecting compounds. Thus, identification of DNA encoding human calcium channel subunits and the use of such DNA for expression of calcium channel subunits and functional calcium channels would aid in screening and designing therapeutically effective compounds.
Therefore, it is an object herein, to provide DNA encoding specific calcium channel subunits and to provide eukaryotic cells bearing recombinant tissue-specific or subtype-specific calcium channels. It is also an object to provide assays for identification of potentially therapeutic compounds that act as calcium channel antagonists and agonists.